Bruce Wayne
Bruce Wayne is the owner of Wayne Enterprises who secretly lives a double life as the vigilante Batman Biography Early Life Bruce was born to Thomas and Martha Wayne in Gotham. The Waynes were one of the wealthiest families in Gotham which made life easy for Bruce. His life seem well until one night after seeing a movie, he and his parents wandered into an alley and were confronted by a mugger who demanded jewels. When Martha attempted to give the jewels, Thomas attempted to attack the mugger but ended getting shot. Martha stepped in and also attempted to attack him to protect Bruce but was shot as well. The mugger spared Bruce and ran off, never to be found. He was left with only Alfred Pennyworth, the family butler, as his legal guardian. After the funeral Bruce wandered of and fell through the ground outside the family estate. There he stumbled upon a large cavern full of bats which frightened him. As years went on Bruce traveled the world learning various fighting skills. He learned escapism from John Zatara and got technical support from Lucius Fox. First Year Taking on the appearance of the bat, Bruce started targeting street punks and muggers, but could not find the man who killed his parents. He manages to catch serial killer Victor Zsasz but fails to grab the thief known as the Red Hood who falls in chemicals. He breaks into the police records and discovers the man's identity Joe Chill. Bruce tracks Chill down and interrogates him and finds out he paid to kill his father. After Bruce turns Chill in, he is murdered while still in custody. After interrogating known associates of Chill, Bruce discovers that five mafia families have control over the police department and mayor's office. It turns out Carmine Falcone and other families had fixed the mayor's election to place corrupt councilman Hamilton Hill as the new mayor. Thomas discovered what their plan was and Falcone believed he was going to expose their plan and sent Chill to kill him. With help from lieutenant James Gordon and his partner Harvey Bullock, Bruce able to expose city corruption which results in the arrest of Falcone and corrupt police commissioner Loeb. Hill resigns from being mayor and Bruce hailed as hero across Gotham. An Unlikely Ally With Falcone behind bars other gangs warred against each other for power. During this time Bruce was dealing criminals like former Falcone associate now independent Oswald Cobblepot, Russian Mafia assassin KGBeast, freelance assassin Deadshot, and second rate mobster Sal Maroni. He also had to deal with thief and vigilante known as Catwoman at the East End. The two would often fight after she was stealing something or stopping crime in her own way and it would always end with Bruce not being able to catch her in time. One night at a special event he meets an art dealer Selina Kyle and the two quickly bond. One night Selina comes over to the manor for dinner and after a long night she follows him to the Batcave discovering his identity as Batman, while he figures her identity as Catwoman.The two decide to work together to bring down Maroni. Although they succeed Selina continues being a thief but still defends the East End. Dynamic Duo After facing enemies such as former ally now enemy Harvey Dent and mad doctor Hugo Strange, Bruce had mixed opinions from citizens of Gotham and took the night off to see a traveling circus. There he saw the deaths of the Flying Graysons during an act gone wrong. Their deaths were witnessed by their son Dick, who reminded Bruce of himself when his parents were murdered. Bruce took him in so he can have a better life, but Dick discovered the Batcave and wanted to join him in crime fighting, believing his parents deaths was no accident. Bruce began training him and teaching him his moral code. Dick soon fought along side Bruce as his sidekick Robin. The two discover the circus ringmaster and the employer of Dick's parents refused to pay protection to mobster Tony Zucco. In response to the refusal, Zucco had the ropes cut forcing the ringmaster to pay. They manage to get Zucco arrested when they discovered he also planned to use the trucks for moving heroin. After Zucco is shipped to Blackgate, the two became known as the dynamic duo and busted criminals such the fear mongering Scarecrow, the mutant born gangster Killer Croc, and the cryogenic madman Mr. Freeze. Meeting the Clown The dynamic duo started going after a clown like maniac known as the Joker who commits various crimes. He would often try to kill Bruce but would end up failing and would escape often. On one occasion the Joker told him how they truly met, but Bruce doesn't recall. After series of detective work, Bruce finds out the Joker was once the Red Hood who he thought to be dead. Although the Joker continued his crime spree and escaped, Bruce kept going after him. The Demon's Head After taking down criminals such as the mind controlling Mad Hatter, the puzzle scattering Riddler, and the undead Solomon Grundy the dynamic duo had to deal with a new type of threat as plague was spreading across Gotham. When doctors were being killed, Bruce suspected the outbreak was a terrorist attack. He discovered the attackers were the League of Assassins led by Ra's al Ghul, whos been alive for centuries with help from the Lazarus Pits. To seek the cure, Bruce and Dick travel to the Middle East. Once they reached al Ghul's hideout they are captured. Ra's acknowledges Bruce's identity as Batman and challenges him to fight to the death. Bruce gains the upper hand, but refuses to kill Ra's. The dynamic duo escape with the cure with the secret help of al Ghul's daughter Talia who Bruce had fallen in love with. Trinity One night when Bruce was breaking up an illegal arms deal, he discovered advanced weapons were being sold. He traced the gang to Metropolis where he was given an invitation for a business negotiation with Lex Luthor. During his stay he met reporters from the Daily Planet Clark Kent and Lois Lane and Cerberus Technologies Executive Diana Prince. During business negotiations with Luthor, Bruce investigates Intergang activities and comes into contact with Superman, whom Bruce refuses help from. During one of the meeting with Luthor, Bruce discovers Luthor is the one supplying the weapons to Intergang. He also begins suspect Diana might also be dealing weapons. After finding old photographs from World War II, Bruce discovers Diana hasn't aged a day. When returns to his hotel room he finds both Lois and Superman who reveal Bruce's identity as Batman. While Bruce figures out Clark is Superman. Both Bruce and Clark go see Diana next who has also been spying on Luthor. The three decide to work together to find out where Luthor is getting the technology. When the three sneak into one of Luthor's labs they discover he has made contact with Extraterrestrial life who have been giving the technology to develop weapons. They are caught and the lab is destroyed along with evidence against Luthor who escapes the lab. Knowing that they have exposed themselves to the alien threat they plan to gather others for the coming invasion. Justice League Powers and Abilities Hand to Hand Combat Detective Skills